going back in time
by snow eopard
Summary: bella get a second chance at life, will she be able to make the right choices this time round?
1. unfortunate

all i ever wanted was this, and now i finally have it. this is my life now, everything thing has changed and not for the best. looking back i now finally see that everything i had and wanted after all was there. i was just to stupid to see it.

people would tell me that some times , what you want isn't whats best for you. and sometimes you are just too afraid to love that you take all the feelings you have a hide them away. that the worst thing to do is hide your feelings. that sometimes you have so much love for someone that you take it for granted.

the person that said these things were right.

all along i knew exactly how i felt for that person. i just wouldn't let myself act upon it. and maybe if i had, i wouldn't be in this situation in the first place.

* * *

the forest is my only friend now, my sanctuary. before this day i never realised that this is no way to live.

i was perched on a really tall pine tree, with am over view of first beach. just looking at it brings back so many memories, they were good ones before. but now they're the most painful.

happy memories thats all they will ever be,..._memories._

i found myself gazing at a couple on the beach. and i just happened to know them really well, to well. they stood hand in hand by the water edge. there was the one person who's face i would give anything to get rid of. my own daughter.

what kind of person am i. i hate my own husband, envy my own daughter. but none of it is her fault, intact it's mine. i was just to stubborn to see what was right in front of my eyes that i let the one thing that really mattered to me slip away.

i was glaring at my own daughter, for finding her love. love that should have been mine. her arms where wrapped around his neck and bringing him in for a course he complied. i watched as they shared a passionate kiss. as she kissed those soft, pink, pouty lips. lips that should have been mine.

i should have been the one who had their arms wrapped around his neck.

i should have been the one who would be able to hold him in my arms.

i should have been his imprint.

i should have loved jacob black.

not my daughter.

i heard him say to her that he had something to ask her.i could hear him all the way out here, thanks to my super vampire hearing.

"renesmee Cullen, you have won my heart. and you saved it. i have never loved someone as much as i love you. you are my reason to live and to breathe.i would die a thousand times to just see you once, because you are my everything. i trust you with my heart and know you will never break it. renesmee Cullen will you do me the honours of becoming renesmee black. will you marry me?"he said as he got on one knee and opened a small velvet box.

renesmee had tears in her eyes and flung herself into my jakes arms.

"of course i will mary you jacob black!"she squealed.

my heart clenched.i felt like someone had got a smouldering iron rod had been punched into my chest.i couldn't take it.

i jumped out of the tree pushing it over and just ran. i could tell you that is a vampire could cry, i would be having a breakdown.

i ran and ran, not knowing or caring where i was going.

no matter how hard i tried i couldn't get those words out of my head 'renesmee Cullen will you marry me'

those words pierced my heart. i had really lost him.

i had lost my jake.


	2. Chapter 2

i found my self somewhere in la push.

ever since jake imprinted on renesmee, the treaty between the vampires and the werewolves is void, we live together in we don't live together we are just allowed to go to la push. based on the facts that no one hunts on la push.

this is better in a way. after all thats happened, this might be a way to finally in force peace between to enemies.

* * *

i stopped running and found myself at the top of a cliff.i had never been here before. but then again i don't think any human had been up here. judging by the density of the air it would have been extremely difficult to breathe. this looked rather sacred to me.

i looked around and was stunned. the scenery was beautiful. opposite the cliff was a giant water fall. lining the way around the secluded around the cliff was filled with trees and vines.i went to the water fall and touched it with my hand. the pureness of it was amazing.

right near the top of the water fall was a rathe old bleached tree. there was a gigantic eagle perched on the branch. it had its wings speed out and its golden feathers shone in the sun.i watched as the massive bird took flight letting out a shrill shrill as it passed.

i was still looking i noticed sone kind of herbs. they looked like the sacred ones from the tribal legends. looking at them they would most probably be used by the medicine man, also known as the shaman. there are old legends of these herbs being used. many with magical abilities.

from the information i know i t was usually special tribal rituals. only a true shaman can use these and as far as i now there are none left.

i picked some up. they smelt strange, i've never smelt anything similar which is why i can't describe the smell.i carefully picked some and crumbled them in my some reason these seemed to be magical. or well at least thats what i thought.

i decided that i didn't care if they were or not. but i did what what came naturally to me. i clasped them in my hands and thrum the over the cliff edge, making a wish as they feel into the water."i wish i could go back" i whispered.

even though i knew it wasn't going to do anything i felt as if it did.i carefully sat down at the edge of the cliff.i has my eyes closed just listening to the sound of the water cascading down. it was so was strange it was as though the water was speaking to me. intact for a minute i could of sworn that i could almost hear is saying"don't be afraid.

thats impossible was probably just hallucinating. but then i heard it again. except louder this time.

"bella, don't be afraid. i am here to help you." the voice whispered.

"w-who are you."

"i, young one am the spirit of life."

"i- i dont understand. I'm hallucinating."

"hallucinating? no my dear, you have called upon me."

"what? i didn't... did i?"

"yes my child"

"ok, if I'm not hallucinating let me see you."

"really?"

" ! let me see you."

"fair enough young one."the voice whispers faded.

a bright light blinded me and suddenly a women appeared. he skin was tan kind of like Jacobs but has kind eyes and a warm smile. she was dressed in a white tribal dress with a white wolf headdress. she was stunning.

"my child, you have called upon me in a time of need?"

"umm, yes but how?"

"how? well you performed the ritual. that brought me here."

"what are you- i didn't do any ritual!"

"ah! but you crushed up a magical herb and made a wish didn't you. and them it into the sacred water fall"

"i remember"

"so my child, i understand you wish to of back in time?"

"yes,yes i do"

"but why?"

"b-becuse i made some mistakes"i whispered

"in order for me to help you. you must explain why and how."

" i don't want to lose jacob. i made a mistake in leaving him when i loved him. i never fought for him.i love him" i chocked out

"ahh, i see. does he love you?"

"yes"

"well my dear. i have seen what you have been i understand now that you have made some very wrong i am willing to give you another chance. but be warned. you won't get another use it wisely."

"thank you"

"you are welcome child."and with that she disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

there was a lot of noise and images of my life swirled around.

my head was spinning, from all of the noise.

the next thing i knew i was in my room in forks.

the sun was peeping through the cracks in my curtains.

* * *

i was just looking at my head board, at the empty space where jakes dreamcatcher should have been when there was a knock at my bedroom door. which caused me to fully wake up.

"umm bells are you decent?" that was char lies voice.

"yea, dad"

he walked inn the room when i suddenly jumped and hugged him. he stumbled back a few steps and then hugged me back.

it was a bit of an awkward hug. especially considering that charlie wasn't exactly one to show because i he wasn't used to who affection. to me included.

"err bells, what was that for?"charlies' voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"oh! I'm just really happy to see all." i said i wasn't going to tell him all about how i was a freaky bloodsucker and that jakes a wolf and i had a mutated child who got married to jake. and then i went back in time with the help of a spirit whos' name is kaytuala. i think he might send me to a mental institute.

"ok. err breakfast is one the table."he said as he left the room. this was gonna be awesome.

i went to my wardrobe and put on my dressing gown. and made my way to the table. there was bags from the dinner on the table. i looked at them and then at charlie. raising an eyebrow.

"oh. umm i thought i wouldn't make you endure my attempts of breakfast and just brought you some pancakes from the dinner."

"cool."

we ate breakfast in an awkward charlie to be the silent type. i must say the pancakes were absolutely amazing.i quickly put my plate in the sink and went upstairs.

"err dad I'm gonna go get changed."

"sure bells." he said as he returned to his newspaper. wow his life is obviously very dull. who reads the news paper? i thought as o went to he bathroom.

i quickly ran a shower adjusting the temperature till it was right as i undressed sand hopped into the shower, ah! the hot water felt so nice. i quickly got my strawberry shampoo and massaged it into my hair. after a lll i didn't want m hair to smell.

i didn't want to take to long so i quickly washed my body and face and got my towel around myself and checking the coast to make sure its clear. i hurried to my room and closed the door.i observed my wardrobe and picked out a pair of black skinny jeans and a white jumper that sleeves came up to my elbows.

damn skinny jeans why do they have to be so skinny i thought when i accidentally slipped on the floor. ouch. that really my hair brush as the door bell went. i ran it through my hair a few times before going downstairs.

i went out side and saw billy. he looked better than i remembered.

"hey bella. its good to see you . you r old man wouldn't shut up talking about you."

billy said while smirking at charlie.

"jacob!" i said as i pulled him into a hug. he still smelled like pine and the outdoors.

"i missed you jake."i said while still holding him in the hug.

"i missed you too bells." he said

it felt good to see him again.

i had a feeling that we were gonna become very close.

he told me about the trucks but i wasn't listening. i was more focusing on how he looked before his change.

i loved his long hair and his winning smile.i missed his bear hugs.

"bells. bells,BELLA!" he shouted that brought me out of my trance.

"err yeah jake?"

"bells were you even listening?" he asked i could se the smile on his face. damn stupid blush i'd been caught ogling at him.

"umm yeah i was listening." i said trying to shake it off.

"mm yeah, really? what was i saying then?" he asked damn shit i wasn't listening.

"i err, you said...i-i"

"you weren't listening were you?"

"no. i was just looking at you"oh shit did i just say that out loud? i quickly covered my mouth afraid of what i might say.

"really? he said wiggling his eyebrows.i couldn't help but laugh.

"yea really"

"oh bells what am i gonna do with you? if you wanted to look all you had to do is ask."

"yea yea, no need to get full of yourself."i was just looking at him smiling when an idea popped into my head.

"hey jake, do have a mobile?"

"umm yea one sec." he said i could see him fishing it out of his pockets.

"here. you add your and ill add mine."i said as we exchanged phones.

"there done!" he said

"one sec..done!" i said as i handed his phone back.

"oi what are you two doing back there?" billy shouted.

"err nothing dad"jake sounded so cute.

"come on help your dad into the house boy"

"of course" jake said rolling his eyes.

he was going to billy hone i slipped.i closed my eyes waiting to meet the hard ground. but when i didn't i opened my eyes. to be met with jakes beautiful onyx eyes. his eyes were bore into mine. we just looked at each other. when we were brought out of our trance by charlie clearing his throat.

they both exchanged glances.

and went into the house.

i took jakes hand and led him in.


	4. chapter 4

POV

Just as the first occasional rays of sunshine were making their way through my window, I was woken up by the annoying sound of my Sony alarm clock blaring into my ears. AGGGH!

I covered my ears with my pillow and rolled onto my stomach, face down. i could faintly hear the annoying buzz of the alarm but i tuned it not enought.i banged by hand onto it feeling for the snooze button...aha, found it. i banged on it just to make sure. Finally silencing it.

i let out a content sigh. peace at last! i mean the amount of times that stupid alarm has disturbed my beauty sleep. not that i need it or anything, but...ANYWAY! i decided that today i was gonna lie in. it's a weekend ain't nothing better to do. and i intended to enjoy every moment of it. it's not every day that you can sleep until like 12 in the afternoon.

unfortunately fate had other plans because just as i was finally drifting off the sound of my father's voice echoed through our small house.

"Jacob get up...NOW!" billys voice bellowed. and that was the end of my apparent lie in.

"mmmmmmm?" i groaned, i was not in the mood for actually constructing a sentence.

"don't give me that boy. get your hind out of that bed and in here, get ready."he said

god what did my dad want?i had better things to do...like sleeping. but there is only so much nagging i can take and surely only so much nagging he can do. i had better get up.i had better let him have his Jacob time, who knows could be fatal. reluctantly i got up and dragged myself to the door. of course after i and a good look at my bed. i was already missing it. oh well no point on dwelling on what you can't have. right?

i closed the door behind me, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. DAMN. i really need some more sleep. i mean i can bearly function. trudging to the bathroom to wash my face i splashed cold water on my face. maybe that will wake me up more. well it kinda worked.i walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and some cereal and stared eating.

just then as i was putting the first spoon of cherios in my mouth my dad rolled into the room. he gave me this weird look, the one that means something that i had no clue about.

"Jacob, hurry up would you, Charlies coming over in a bit"

"really?" i asked, my mouth full and my face probably looking like a deer in headlights. Charlie didn't usually come over this early.

"yes son, and you need to clean up in here. oh and don't talk with your mouth full next time."

"aye aye sir." i said saluting him. he chuck;ed and rolled out of the room murmuring what i think was" strange boy"

well breakfast was over. now, where shall u begin?ah yes. i picked up my empty bowl and spoon, and carried them over t o the them on the side while i ran the water. i left the eater running and went to put away my cereal and milk. unfortunately i realised that i would have to go shopping because ether was hardly anything in the fridge. which was not very good for hungry to mention me being a growing teenaged boy and everything, well...

anyhow i had almost forgot about the water was running and hurried over to turn it off. thankfully before any had spilled over the rim.i dumped the dished into the water so they could soak. that would make it easier to wash, putting a few drops of washing up liquid in the water and swishing it around.

in the meantime went to clean the table and grabbed a sponge and some spray on my way. i put a few sprays of anti-bacterial spray on the table before wiping it that i swept the floor quickly while humming. man there was something wrong with me when the hell did i start humming. that's the kind of thing snow-white.

i went over to the sink and quickly was he the dishes and wiped down the time I was done I was pretty exhausted. so i went to lay on the hard on one arm rest and my legs dangling over the other.I folded my hands behind my head a relaxed. before i knew it i had called asleep.

i dreamt that i was on first beach d the sun was just setting.i was laying on a next to me was a girl, she was rather pale with chestnut hair that cascaded downer shoulders and hugged her petit frame. she had big dough eyes , and a light blush that stained her checks. she had a book in one hand and my hand in her other was my hand. she was looking into the waves, mesmerised by their beauty. she looked at me and bit her lip. then leaned in for a kiss but i woke up before she kissed me.

that is so unlucky, i don't even understand that. how the flying hell did i manage to wake up i could have sworn that i was so exhausted that i couldn't function. i mean shouldn't i have not woken up. i have only been asleep for about 15 minutes. but before i could think any further into it, i was interrupted by a loud thumping at the door. aha! so that's what woke me up. i was gonna have to give this person a piece of my mind. don't they know that it's not exactly kind to wake those who are asleep.

i walked over to the door to find a rather antsy Charlie tapping his foot. i looked at him and he looked at me. wow. looks like i won't be giving the chief of police a piece of my mind.

"umm hey Charlie" i mumbled

"hey Jacob.." he grunted. well this is awkward. "i did call to let you know i was coming by the way" he said, reading my mind. i was actually about to ask him why he was here. not that i mind, just wondering.

"sooo, are you going to let me in or are we going to stand around in this awkward silence all day?" he asked. was he trying t be sarcastic, cause it wasn't really working for him.

"err sure yeah, just go right in." i said motioning for the for the door. i waited for him to go through before following him inside. i was going to avoid having to talk to Charlie like this so i decided it was time for billy to take over.

"dad! Charlies here!" i shouted, of course i knew he could hear me but, just to make sure. after about 2 minutes billy rolled himself in.

"hey charlie, what brings you here, you never did tell me." he asked raising an eyebrow. Charlies expression just remained as blank as a ten second silence, a very awkward silence for that matter Charlie face broke out into a smile. what the hell is wrong with this man!

"charlie are you ok?" billy asked while his brows furrowed.

"oh billy! you will never guess, but i have some really good news. well you know how Renee remarried and all? well because of this Bella decided that she wanted to come home. well she also has been waiting for the right time to say this. apparently she had been thinking about this for a while, and when Renee decide to get married it seemed like the best opportunity to come down here with a valid excuse." he explained after letting out a rather long breath.

"that's great!" billy exclaimed.

yeah, it really was i can't believe it she finally was com in gnome. god i wanted to get up and do a happy dance. my brain had gone mad.

"so when is she coming?" i asked. thank god i finally had calmed down enough for me to talk.

"oh err well tomorrow" he replied with a shrug. TOMORROW! WHAT THE HELL! alright calm down jake, calm down.

"jake go and get out two beers from the fridge this is a celebration!" billy shouted. signing i walked over to the fridge. then a thought popped into my head.

"hey dad can i have one?" i said. he faced me and i mustered up the best puppy dog eyes i could. while sticking my bottom lip out, just for emphasis.

"hmm, fine. but that is only because it's a celebration." yeah, happy dance!

i came back and sat on the sofa after handing out the beers. i opened mine.

"say, umm jake i was thinking and i realised that bells is gonna need a car. and considering the embarrassment i don't want to put her through by driving her to school in the cruiser. i was wonder ing if you had a car i could give to her. of course i will pay for it ." he said.

hmm. let me think

"sure what have you go t in mind."

"well i was thinking that old Chevy truck you had"

WHAT!I SPAT OUT MY BEER. only to be met with billys disapproving look. oops

"w-what?" i asked. great i sound like a pansy.

"well i assumed that it wasn't being used." Charlie stated. now its not that i don't want to part with the truck its that that is my second baby. it would be like giving away my second born child. but then i thought about it and i know bella will love it.

"jake are you okay?" i could hear the concern in Charlies voice.

"yeah yeah sorry the question just took me by surprise." which was so true.

"so...? mean you don't have to i just know that Bella will love it, plus you will have stuff to talk about and you would have to teach her how to change the oil and that .I'm sure she would love to have a friend."

"of course! i will do anything for bells."i said a bit too loudly and Charlie and billy gave each other a side ways glance before their eyes rested on me and they both raised an eyebrow. oh shit!

i can't even imagine how exited and obsessed i must have just sounded.

"err. i mean sure , i guess." i said while shrugging my shoulder._smooth black!_

"so dad i'm going to just fix up the truck. i can leave you two unsupervised right.?"

"son. get out!"billy shouted. hahaha I'm such a joker.

"I'm going geeze"

i walked out the door and into the embry and quill were waiting.

"hey guys!"

"hey man" quill said

"so what brings you here?"

"err quill this is _my_ garage. the question is what brings _you_ here?" i said in a disbelieving tone

"well if you must know i just wanted to hang in here." he stated." lets go and do man am i board."

"sorry guys i can't. maybe another time. I'm kinda busy."i said

"dude, what has got you so _busy?_"

"i have to work on the chevvy."

"you can work on it another time"quill argued.

"err. no i can't"

"why man" embry said. they both had their arms folded across their chest. stupid boys.

"cause i need to get it running for tomorrow. its a present for someone and if i do-"

"no way dude! you getting rid of the chevvy!" quill interrupted.

"yeah why?"

"dude, that chevvy is you second baby, why would you give her away and to who may i ask?" god i hate you embry

"if you must know it is a present for chief swans daughter. she's coming tomorrow." i said. great there goes the exited tone ...again.

"jake you should have just said. if its a girl then man i will even help you.!" wow. remind me to mention girls to these two next time i want something done.

"ok man but you better leave her alone." i stated. they both rose an eyebrow. man whats with the word vomit today!

"why? who gave you _dibs _on this girl?" they both said at the same time.

"well considering i have had a crush on her since i was like five, i think it would be good if you just left-"

"you had a crush on her since then?!" quill and embry cracked up. personally that isn' t really funny.

"ok guys if your gonna make fun of me.. get out" is aid while pointing to the door.

"sorry man, ill behave." quill said while resting his hand on his heart and saluting.

"ok guys we just need to replace the carburetor and fix up the heating. and then you guys are gonna wash this thing."

"what! i ain't washing this." embry was defiantly getting more confident.

"oh well i was gonna have Bella bring some of her friends with her one time, but never mind" i said. 5..4..3..2..1.

"where is the bucket and sponge?" he asked. oh that works every time.

_**4 hours later.**_

i have finished checking everything and after getting drenched ib water and oil, i think i need a shower.

i walked into the house and billy and Charlie were watching the game on the couch. god it's like they have nothing better to do.

"hey dad, I'm just gonna go get a shower." i didn't wait for a reply.

i walked into the bathroom and undressed putting my dirty cloths into the hamper.i ran the shower to the right temperature and got in. man the hot water felt so good. fixing all my aching muscles. i wonder what Bella looks like now. would she remember me?

i hoped she did, after all i defiantly remember her. a 13 year old girl, but still. small, cute,pale, not very girly. i remember when Renee would put her in dresses and she would just cover them in mud. we would make mud pies together and colour in together. we were the best of friends. but because of renee i lost my one true best friend.

any way. i got out the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. and plodded to my room. were i got changed and then went in the kitchen to find dinner on the table. Charlie had already left. we ate in silence. and man were those burgers good.

after that went straight into bed. i hadn't realised how exhausted i was. i rested my hand behind my head and drifted off into a deep sleep.

_i was laying on a blanket on first beach, just staring at the sky. i looked at my hand to find it encasing a smaller pale one. i followed it to a girl sitting next to me. she had pale skin and chestnut hair that cascaded down her shoulders, hugging her figure. she had pink pouty lips and blush stained cheeks. she had a book in her hand, ' pride and prejudice '. she was staring into the ocean, she appeared mesmerised by the waves as the sun shone on them. they glistened in the sun set. she looked over at me and placed her book down next to her and leaned over. her lips captured mina and god was it heaven. she tasted of honey suckle and cinnamon. it felt like fireworks were going off. she depended the kiss by running her tongue along my bottom lip asking my permission, which i gladly gave. our tongues fought for dominance and she sucked on mine.. she pulled back and smiled._

the dream ended there and i drifted off in to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

the next morning i woke up and stared into the ceiling. it took 5 seconds for me to realise what day it was and then i literally jumped out of bed. i was so exited i managed to contain some of my excitement to the point of not skipping around the house singing the smurfs song.

i put on old pair of jeans and a top and went out the door. while wriggling into my slipping twice i ran to the garage and looked at the car. m beautiful baby was gonna serve me well. they always say to get to the chicks you use your cars.

i looked at the clock. 9:45, i was gonna have to waste my in the cars seemed to run fine apart from the loud rumble she made when she ''awoke'', she was perfect. i was going to make a conscious note to invite Bella around sometime.

i wonder what she will think. will she like the reservation or will she think that she is way too good for it. although i highly doubt it, having Charlie as a parent has got to give you a connection to the res. or worse she could be like her mum. that women was so ... selfish. i remember the time when Bella came over and would do the cooking at the age of eight upwards. asking her Renee obviously was always too 'busy'. which is another term for couldn't give a flying fuck.i will never understand how you can leave your daughter to fend for them self while your either drunk or too busy checking out the next guy for your torture chamber.

by know i was starting to wonder how strange it was that i had the same dream in the same day. always the same, exempt the first time she never actually managed to kiss me. but i sure as hell am glad she got to because that was one of kind. i sound like some kind of stalker. i just can't figure out who the girl was, i am pretty sure i've never seen her before. after all i cant imagine forgetting someone with such beauty.

i can still remember the feel of her skin and she leaned in to steady herself. the away her eyes sparkled when they met mine. the way that her pale skin glowed in the sunset. the feel of her lips against min, fitting as though they were made for each other. in fact the dream was more like a distant memory. i walked into the house.

Billy was there reading the newspaper.i ran into the kitchen and put two slices of toast into the toaster , while they were being made i made myself a cup of coffee. i couldn't help the anxious bobbing of my knee.i actually avoided eye contact with billy and managed to find the fridge door all to interesting.

Billy let out a sigh.

"son. go and get in to the shower i will sees what i can do about this." he instructed.i practically fell of my chair trying to escape the awkward silence that threatened to take over.

once in the shower i managed to work out all the kinks in my back and allowed the shower to sooth my anxiety. i washed my hair twice and my body thoroughly. i got out and wrapped a towel around my waist and exited the bathroom to find billy parked outside my room.

_**BILLY POV**_

I swear i was gonna kill Jacob if he didn't stop rocking his knee and glancing at the clock every five seconds. i was honestly considering taping it to my forehead, in the hope he might actually look at me.

you would have thought he was going to meet the president with the weird anxiousness. but instead he is all nervous about some brain must work in a strange way. i mean i would hate to imagine what he would do if he was meeting the president. he would probably be running around like a headless chicken.

i let out a sigh. i was so about to kill him.

"son. go and get in to the shower i will see what i can do about this"i instructed. i watched him hurry out of the chair practically breaking the poor i was sure he was in the shower i phoned Charlie.

pick up the phone. pick up the phone. pick up th-.

"hello, swan residence."Charlie voice grumbled.

"hey Charlie its billy, i was wondering if i could come early i am this close to killing my son. he is driving me crazy! he has been constantly looking at that darn clock and he is rocking his knee. if you don't let us come earlier i might possibly have to kill him myself." i explained. i heard a hearty laugh at the other end.

"of course bill,i wouldn't want to have to arrest you. just head over when ever your ready."

"god thank you so much Charlie, remind me too find you hot date"i laughed.

"yeah ha ha your so funny, bye"

"yeah thanks bye Charlie". i ended the call and waited for Jacob to come out of the bathroom.

_**JAKE**__** POV**_

"Jacob hurry up and get ready we are leaving for Charlies as soon as you are ready"he said.

hallelujah! praise the lord. i hugged billy.

"thank you so much dad." i said as i ran to my room and ended up slipping on a pair of old combats.i quickly got ready in a pair of jeans a top and a hoodie.i brushed my hair back and put on my boots. billy was already waiting by the time i walked out of my room. i rolled him out and helped him in before folding up his wheelchair.

i drove extremely fast and kept looking out the window.

we finally arrived! thank the lord.

i watched as Charlie opened the started talking to billy. not 30 seconds later a small girl exited the house. i looked at her exchange something with billy when i realised she looked exactly like they girl in my dreams. pale skin, long chestnut hair that of course, hugged her pouty lips , blush stained cheeks and of course beautiful dough eyes. damn.

however i almost fell over when she launched herself into my arms.

"Jacob!" she shouted.i buried my head in to the crook of her neck and breathe in her sent. she smelt of strawberries and vanilla, and man was i now hungry.i actually caught her breathing in my scent. i wonder what i small like to her.

"i missed you so much jake" she said.

"i missed you too bells." felt her tighten her grip around my waist. wow i could get used to i tightened mine on her. finally she pulled back and i whimpered. oops.

"Bells, this is your graduation present" Charlie said while tapping the truck. i watched bells ! her eyes widened with shock and her smile grew so wide i thought it might fall of her face.

"no way!" she exclaimed. rushing over to the tuck.

"yep all yours. Jacob actually fixed it up for you."he said. thank you so much Charlie i owe you one. she turned to me raising an eyebrow.

"you did this?"i could see the shock on her face. now jake no need to be modest.

"yeah, i redid the engine myself." once again she flung herself into my arms .god i love this girl.

"this is amazing" i know i am. he-he!

i started explaining about the truck and stuff. i asked her if she was going to need any help with the oil and stuff but she just stared at me , a smile creeping on her lips.

"Bella, !" i shouted. she shook her head and then.

"err yeah jake?" she asked. i had caught her staring at me and man did it boost my ego.

"were you even listening?"i asked, i couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face.

"umm, yeah i was listening."

"mm yeah really, what was i saying then?" i asked raising an eyebrow.

"i err, you said...i-i"i could see her struggling and it was pretty funny.

"you weren't listening were you?" finally said.

"no. sorry i was just looking at you" as quickly as she had said it she clamped a hand over her mouth. well thats new

"really?"i asked wiggling my eyebrows. she laughed.

"yea, really." she finally admitted.

"oh bells what am i gonna do with you, if you wanted to look all you had to do was ask."i slung my arm over her shoulders.

"yea,yea don't get full of yourself" i watched as her face went into concentration mode.

"hey jake, do you have a mobile?" she asked. yea i did. i go tit form Charlie for my 15th birthday.

"umm yeah, one sec." is aid while i tried to get it out of my pocket.

"here, you add your and i'll add mine." she said handing me her phone.

"there done!" i exclaimed, while see was still doing hers.

"one sec...done!" and we handed our phones back.

"oi, what are you two doing back there?" billy him to interrupt.

"err, nothing dad."

"come and help your dad inside boy"billy was not very good at leaving me alone.

"go course" i said rolling my eyes. i was walking over to billy when Bella slipped. i rushed over an draught her. for some reason she had her eyes shut. she opened them to find mine. we stared into each other eyes. it was like i could see into her soul. and i really wanted to kiss her, in fact i could if i leaned in. however Charlie had different ideas and coughed bringing us out if our trance.

Charlie and billy exchanged glances and went inside.i helped Bella up and she took my hand and led me in.

_**5 hours later**_

unfortunately the game was on and billy and Charlie were both drunk of their heads. th done time they decide to get drunk they chose the time when Bella has just met them.

"bells you don't suppose you would let billy stay do you.?"i dod my best puppy dog let out a laugh.

"you don't need to ask i was just about to get some pillows and stuff for those and don't give me those puppy dog eyes jake." she said as she left the room.

"wouldn't even dare" i replied.

she came down with tow pillows and blankets. rested one behind billy and and one under covered them up.

"err bells, where am i gone sleep?" i gather she hadn't thought of that.

"follow me"she instructed. i followed her up to her room and then i realised. oh no she wanted me to have sex with her, that's a bit early right?

"jake you dirty mind freak, i am NOT going to have sex with you!"oh well that closes that.

"well what was i supposed to think? you are bringing me to your room..."i said motioning to the bed.

"i was actually gonna say,before you interrupted me with your stupidity. that you can sleep in my bed and ill sleep on the floor."

no way was i going to let her sleep no the floor.

"bells i am not going to let you sleep on the floor."

"too bad."now excuse me while i go and get changed."she said taking something out of her drawer and then walking to the bathroom. well, I'm not saying that i wouldn't want to have sex with her but maybe another time when our dads are not here. haha, that would be great. what i am a guy.

she returned with a blanket and a pillow wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts. oh lord help me now. she had no idea what she did to me. she placed the blanket down and handed me a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

"charlie won't mind, and even if he does i will just have to tell him that he shouldn't of gotten drunk."wow she read my mind.

she walked out the room allowing me to get dressed. i told her it was okay to come in and she settled on the floor. after about five minutes i realised she was shivering. and i may not be a gentlemen but i am not an asshole. no way was i gonna let her shiver.

"bells, you awake." of course i already knew she was.

"yeah w-why?" she asked i could hear the chattering of her teeth.

"come here"i said lifting up the covers for her to get in. she crawled in and i tucked her in my snuggled into my chest and then placed a kiss on my cheek.

"thank you jake" she whispered.

"anytime." i said and wrapped my arms around her.i kissed her forehead and then drifted off to sleep.

life was gonna be so much better now.


	5. Chapter 5

ok so i know i haven't updated in ages but i was thinking about it and i don't like this story.

it's very brief so i will be rewriting it again.

sorry for the inconvenience...

snow


End file.
